The proposed studies depend on the availability of human lung tracheobronchial epithelial (TBE) cells. TBE cells are the progenitors of bronchogenic carcinoma and therefore are crucial to the study of mechanisms by which urban air increases the risk for bronchogenic carcinoma. The role of the Human Cell and Tissue Facility is to collect and dispense human tissues and cells for the studies in the proposed projects. The Core Facility Director will interact with the Director of the Medical College of Ohio Organ Transplant Team, Dr. Kenneth Kropp, M.D., and the Toledo regional office of Life Connection to collect whole human lungs from organ donors when the lungs are not suitable for transplantation. The Core Facility Director also will interact with Drs. Durham and Durzinsky, thoracic surgeons, to obtain lung specimens from surgical resections to bronchogenic carcinoma. Lungs will be dissected and epithelial cells and bronchial lavage fluid recovered as required for specific projects. For some of the studies, tracheo-bronchial tissues will be fixed in formaldehyde, then stained to assess mitotic and apoptotic fractions. A Human Cell and Tissue ore Facility will enable us to meet the needs of project investigators for tissues and cells that are maintained under standardized conditions essential for the types of multidisciplinary studies outlined in this proposal. The Core will have the responsibility of interacting with the organ transplant team and distributing the tissue and cells to the various laboratories. The tissue provided will be accompanied by data on age, sex, race, urban or rural residence, occupation, smoking. Material provided to project 2 will include; cells derived and mitotic and apoptotic fractions as a function of anatomical position in the tracheobronchial tree. Services provided to project 3 will include; TBE cells to measure PAH DNA and histone adducts in lung cells (Lafleur and Giese) and bronchial lavage fluid and macrophages for particle characterization (vander Sande). The specific aims of the core proposal are to 1. collect and distribute cells, tissues, and lavage fluid derived from human parenchyma and airways to project investigators, 2. assure uniform viability and appropriate characterization of tissues and cells, 3. use previously developed techniques to dissect and quantitatively recover epithelial cells separately from airways of dissected human lungs, 4. work with the Program Director to coordinate the individual experiments using the Core as well as assist other research efforts relying on the need for human lung tissues or cells.